When Darkness Falls
by XQR
Summary: Supreme Kai does manage to find Gohan in the forest after fighting Buu. He also seems to like Gohan more than he should. Does Gohan feel the same way? Can they defeat Buu and make it work? Yaoi. Kaiohan.


A/N: Set in the Buu saga. Kind of a what if Supreme Kai had found Gohan in the forest before Kibito was revived. Considered playing with Supreme Kai's anatomy, but decided to make it conform to general male.

**When Darkness Falls**

Time was running out. He had to find him soon - before they both ran out energy. Supreme Kai was a fair way into the forest now, limping from tree to tree, using them to support him. He knew he had to find him fast, he could barely Gohan's ki anymore and it wouldn't be long before he collapsed himself, unable to help anyone. He leaned against a tree and saw he had reached a small clearing.

"Gohan." He didn't have the energy to shout to convey the joy he felt inside. As quickly as he could manage he knelt beside the young man. "Gohan, can you hear me?"

No response. Supreme Kai placed a hand on the boy's chest. A heartbeat – faint, but there at least.

The kai took a minute to compose himself. It was going to be tough to get them out of there, but it had to be done, even if it killed him – the fate of the universe was more important. Only one place was certain to get them out of their predicament. Mustering up all of the energy left in his body he used instant transmission to take them both to his home planet. He almost lost consciousness when they arrived, but he forced himself to remain awake. He had chosen his spot precisely – they were at the edge of a small lake filled with crystal clear water that fell from a waterfall suspended in the sky. This water that flowed from a dimension unknown had healing properties that Supreme Kai hoped would save them both. As unorthodox as it was, he slipped into the lake fully clothed and felt immediate physical relief. The only downside to this lake was that it did nothing to restore energy. He used the orange sash around his waist to gather water and drip it over Gohan's body – he would have pulled the boy into the water with him, but he feared he wouldn't have the strength to pull him out again. He watched the half-saiyan's wounds disappear and felt relief wash over him; perhaps things would be okay after all. With no thought for himself and the fact that his clothes were still dripping wet he fell to the ground, allowing darkness to overcome him.

**OoooO**

When the kai regained consciousness he found that he was moving. His first thought was to attack that which was surrounding him, but logic got the better of him – very few people could reach his planet.

"Supreme Kai, can you hear me?"

He was looking up into the face of the boy he had entrusted the fate of the universe to.

"Gohan…you're awake." He decided to state the obvious before asking questions.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah. I woke up by a waterfall. Do you know where we are?"

"On my planet." The boy raised his eyebrows and took another look at his surroundings. "Where are you taking me?" Gohan stopped walking and looked down at the kai in his arms.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd try and find somewhere…to eat and rest, I guess."

"Well, you can put me down for a start. I think I can walk. Now, how do you feel?"

"Still tired, but at least my wounds are healed." Gohan's stomach rumbled. "And hungry too."

"Have you got enough energy to fly?"

"Sure." Gohan lifted off and flew alongside the kai. "Where are we going?"

"To my house."

The building in which the Supreme Kai lived was as grand as Gohan had imagined, but they had no time to stop and appreciate it.

"We must not forget about Majin Buu and the reason we are here," Supreme Kai said as he led Gohan to the kitchen.

"But why are we here?"

"To hopefully train you to defeat Buu, but first we need to rest, you will need to be at your best. Now, you may cook if you like, but I much prefer the fruits grown here which will help recover energy a lot faster."

"I'm not great at cooking anyway," Gohan said, remembering his time in the Hyperbolic time chamber. He took a pink fruit and devoured it in 3 bites, the kai looked rather shocked at the way the half-saiyan munched through half of the bowl on the table and quietly nibbled on his own piece.

"Those are quite filling," Gohan remarked.

"Good. I'd suggest a nap before we get to work."

"Do we have time for that?"

The kai shrugged. "Perhaps. I'm willing to risk a few hours now to get better results later. I know that I'm still pretty shattered, you must be too."

They walked into a large room with an equally large four poster bed in the centre. Supreme Kai held the sheer purple curtains aside and motioned for Gohan to get in.

"As long as you don't mind sharing that is. I figure it is large enough for us both. You may have Kibito's if you want; I just feel a little odd offering it."

"Of course, this is fine," Gohan said as he climbed on top of the silk sheets.

The Supreme Kai shed his outer layer, leaving him in his blue top and trousers.

"Oh – are you alright sleeping in that?" he asked, looking at Gohan's torn clothes.

"Sure – stop worrying about me."

The kai smiled serenely and placed a small hand on the boy's cheek. "You're wonderful, Gohan. I know you can defeat Buu." Then he leaned in and placed his lips on the saiyan's briefly. "Rest well."

Gohan wanted to say the same back before the kai lay down and closed his eyes, but his brain seemed to have frozen. Was a kiss a normal gesture from a kai? It was so unexpected… Wait…did the Supreme Kai like him? – A mortal? No, there had to be another meaning behind it. He pushed the thoughts from his mind – he needed to sleep, rest and train to defeat Buu, not lay there wondering about kisses.

But clearly he hadn't stopped thinking about it because he woke up with the memory of a dream where they had married – and he had been the one in a white dress! He also yelled out when he woke up to see the kai's smiling face above him.

"Feeling refreshed?"

Gohan took a few moments before answering. "Yeah, really good actually." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and noticed his old clothes were gone, replaced by a set that was a cross between the kai's own and Kibito's.

"When you're ready, we'll go."

**OoooO**

"I just have to pull the sword out?" Gohan asked as he looked down at the hilt poking out of the rock.

"Precisely."

After all that the kai had told him on the way he had thought that it would have been a lot harder to pull the sword out, but he needed to only go super to do so. The look on Supreme Kai's face was a cross between absolute shock and extreme happiness.

"Why so surprised? I thought you said you knew I could do it?"

The kai closed his gawping mouth. "Aha…yes, of course. But you must understand how many millennia that sword had remained unmoved… I am overjoyed that you've done it. Anyway, now it's time to train."

Training was not easy. Firstly he had to learn to handle an extremely heavy sword; secondly he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, knowing that the mastery of this sword would likely save the universe. Yet it was the third thing that really grated on him…the Supreme Kai sat there and watched him. It shouldn't be bothering him, he told himself, but it was. He wasn't sweating only because of physical effort today. Was this how Piccolo had felt during the tournament when the kai had stared at him?

He trained for hours, until it began to get dark.

"How comes it's getting dark?" Gohan asked. "Dad said that there was no day and night in Otherworld."

"There isn't really, but on this planet we have 75 minutes of darkness every 1000 days. You're lucky to be here for what is quite a rare event for mortals. Shall we retire for the time being? You must be hungry."

True to his saiyan ancestry, Gohan's stomach growled at the mention of food. They flew back, with Gohan dragging the Z sword most of the way.

The last of the fruit was demolished by Gohan back at the house, followed by a few bowls of rice before the half saiyan went to locate the kai who had disappeared after they'd arrived back. He found the kai sleeping on the large four poster. _Gosh, this guy sleeps more than me,_ Gohan thought. Although it would appear he had not meant to fall asleep as he still had his boots on and a book was open next to him. Gohan couldn't help but think he was cute – his small purple form was curled up like a cat on top of the covers. He removed the book and found that it was written in a language unlike any he had ever seen. Then he sat down next to the sleeping kai and ran a hand over his cheek – as soft as it looked. He carefully nudged the kai's shoulder so that he was lying on his back and then bent over the kai and placed a kiss on his lips. He had hoped that there would be no spark, no urge to go back for more. But his act had just served to confuse him further. This wasn't good…why did he have to let curiosity get the better of him? This was the Supreme Kai after all. And…oh no. If he was right the kai wouldn't spur his advances and…who knew where this would go?

"Gohan?" the soft voice broke his train of thought.

"Hello, Supreme Kai." Pathetic - that was no way to explain yourself.

A hand slithered up his arm and came to rest on his neck. What had he got himself into?

"I should go," Gohan said.

"Go where? It's pitch black outside now. Just relax."

Gohan went to move away, but the kai's hand on his neck stopped him, gripping a little tighter than expected.

"It's not often a mortal finds themselves in such close proximity with a kai."

Gohan was trying hard to look anywhere but into the kai's eyes…well, his whole face to be honest. Instead he ended up watching the kai undo the only button on his outer garment, revealing the blue shirt beneath. Then a tug at the orange sash and that too fell to his sides. The kai propped himself up on his elbows and Gohan took that as a sign that he could sit up too. But he was far from free. The kai slipped him arms out of his outer layer and wrapped them around Gohan's neck.

"Curious?" he asked.

Gohan gulped. He had only meant a kiss to test something….not. Oh no, bad thoughts. The kai that now sat in his lap giggled.

"Such dirty thoughts from such a young boy."

Gohan was about to protest, saying that he wasn't young, but the kai had locked lips with him, but not for long.

"You're all I ever hoped and more, Gohan."

The boy blushed. Was the kai toying with him? No, he was asking for it.

"Yeah…I'm curious," Gohan said. "And you've just pushed me, Supreme Kai."

"Call me Shin."

"Shin? Is that your real name?"

The kai shook his head. "A kai's true name is only known to those who knew him before he became a kai. Currently no one knows my name…but I'd rather you called me Shin than by my formal title."

"Alright then, Shin. I think it's a much cuter name anyway."

Gohan wasted no time – one hand tangled itself in Shin's hair as he brought the kai in for a crushing kiss. The other hand ran down his small chest and slipped under the blue shirt to touch smooth purple skin. Gohan moved to lay the kai on a pillow, but never broke the kiss. Then he began to work on the ties of the small shirt until a hand stopped him. They broke contact and both gasped for breath. Gohan couldn't quite gauge the look in the kai's eyes and retrieved his hand so that he could discard his own shirt. Then he moved back to Shin's shirt where he was stopped once more.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Gohan looked confused. "Yeah…aren't you? I mean, that's why you kissed me earlier, right?"

"Well, yes. This is just…a bit faster that I anticipated."

Then Gohan understood. The kai before him probably hadn't been in such a situation for a very ling time, if ever. And with a life span like his these things must happen over the course of many years. Well, Gohan didn't have that kind of time on his hands.

"Can I remove your shirt?"

The kai stared at Gohan's chest. "It's been a long time since anyone has seen me…and my body is nowhere near as impressive as yours."

Gohan couldn't help but smile at the kai. "I don't expect it to be. How about I undo the ties and just leave it open."

"I would prefer that."

Gohan sighed with relief. For someone who had been leading him on originally, this was being a bit of a struggle. He proceeded, but kept an eye on the kai.

"Hey, don't look so concerned, relax," Gohan said. He tilted Shin's chin and kissed him again while running his hands across the kai's body, tweaking his nipples. The kai shied away at the touch, but then decided he had to make the most of what would probably be a one off occasion. He placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders and ran them down his muscular chest and abs, beautifully formed from years of training.

They broke once more and Gohan looked down at the kai who blushed and swiftly removed his hands from where they had ended up on Gohan's hips.

"Did I mention that you're being utterly adorable right now?"

The comment only made the Supreme Kai blush harder. And to make it worse he couldn't think of anything smart to say back, so he wrapped his arms around Gohan's neck and kissed him before he said anything else. A hand slipped beneath the kai's waistband, causing the kai to squirm beneath the half-saiyan.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I…" But all he could think about was the hand cupping him.

"Oh," Gohan said. "Is this the first time?"

The kai nodded. "We don't usually find ourselves in such situations, the feelings just aren't there."

"Well just relax and let me be your fantasies come to life." The kai looked confused. "Huh? Come on, surely you made up beautiful people when you've touched yourself?" The kai's face remained blank. "Wait – you have touched yourself at least once in your thousands of years, right?"

"I have a feeling you do not mean the general self touching that I am thinking of."

"Like this." Gohan used his forefinger and thumb to pump the kai a few times. The kai gasped, eyes widening.

"N-no. Not like that…I've never felt the need to."

Gohan laughed. "You're a hard one to figure out, Shin. Here I was thinking that you were going to be doing this to me."

"I only meant for a few deep kisses. I'm quite new to all of this…having feelings for another. But back to the part where you make me feel good."

Gohan smirked and continued to stroke the kai's member, which earned a series of sweet sounds, his favourite being the 'ah's the kai made when he touched a particularly sensitive spot. Gohan couldn't decide if this was love or lust, but he wanted the kai so much right now. Shin's face was flushed, eyes closed, moaning under the boy, the half saiyan was more turned on than he'd ever been.

The kai felt Gohan pull away.

"Hmm?" Did Gohan have to stop just then? He felt as if he'd been on the brink of something.

"I'm hot," said Gohan as he whipped off his trousers, followed by the kai's which were already around his knees.

The kai had intended to say something along the lines of 'you're on fire', but instead gawped at Gohan's erect member which was as perfect as the rest of his body. Gohan pulled the kai up and into his lap, then placed the kai's hands on his shoulders and parted the small purple legs so that his own were between them. A hand swept down Shin's still clothed back and came to rest on his hip. The kai watched as Gohan slipped a finger of his other hand in his mouth.

"No." The kai removed himself from Gohan.

"Huh?"

"Your plans for that finger and afterwards, I'm not comfortable with it."

Gohan's face fell a little. "I understand. But I'd appreciate it if you stopped reading my mind."

"I'm sorry… I'm just a little nervous I guess. Maybe when this whole thing with Buu is over I'll…umm, let you have your way with me."

Gohan couldn't help but be surprised – didn't this guy ever let go and stop thinking about the outside world?

"Now stop being nervous and trust me with your body like you trust me with the fate of the universe." He pushed the kai into the pillows and dived between his legs. He took the kai in his mouth and felt Shin's hips buck. The kai's hands became entangled in black hair, his back arched in an attempt to stop thrusting his hips as hard as he wanted to.

"Say my name," Gohan said as he came up briefly.

"Mmm…Gohan… Ah!" The kai gasped as Gohan flicked his tongue in the kai's slit. "Gohan…nnngh…Gohan." Then the kai felt a surge of pleasure, greater than all those before it, ending with him coming into the hot mouth that surrounded him.

The kai let himself sink into the pillows and panted. Gohan came to rest beside him, a grin on his face.

"Ah, Gohan. I'm sorry – I didn't warn you."

The saiyan laughed. "I knew it was coming – excuse the pun. Now, how was that?"

"I've never felt so good. It was amazing…the release was…"

Gohan was pleased to see that he had managed to make the normally articulate Supreme Kai rather speechless. Shin was tracing patterns on Gohan's chest with a slender purple finger. The digit travelled lower and lower until the kai was fingering Gohan's erection.

"I want to make you feel good, Gohan."

"Don't you ever stop worrying about me?" Gohan laughed.

"I can't leave you like this – and before you say anything, I _want _to do this."

It was awkward at first – the kai wasn't confident, but Gohan whispered in his delicate ears, directing him and praising him. Soon Gohan was too caught up in his own pleasure to say anything more constructive than 'Shin' in raspy breaths. The kai had wanted to repay Gohan in the same manner, but the boy released over them both before he plucked up the courage to do so.

"Master?" a deep voice called.

The Supreme Kai sat up, alarmed. "Who's there?"

"It is I, Kibito."

This did nothing to relax the kai. Imagine if he walked in now and saw him and Gohan naked, covered with semen no less! The shame would be quite unbearable.

"Kibito, I am glad you are alive," Supreme Kai said in the most normal voice he could manage. "I am not in a presentable state. I shall be with you in five minutes."

"Of course, master. Take 10 if you wish – it is still dark outside."

How blessed he was to have such an unquestioning assistant. He grabbed Gohan's hand and led him through to the next room which was a large bathroom complete with a tub that would no doubt fit 10 large men in. The kai pulled Gohan to one corner of the room where there was an area that acted as a shower. Warm water flowed from above, rinsing them clean in seconds.

"That's a cool shower you have there," Gohan remarked.

The kai handed him a towel. "You're so impressed by everything here. I guess you'll like the speed at which this towel will dry you too."

**OoooO**

Kibito did not bat an eyelid when the Supreme Kai and Gohan emerged from the bedroom. He did, however, yell with surprise when Gohan picked up the Z sword and walked outside to continue training with it. It was not long before Goku joined them on Kaioshin-kai and Gohan broke the Z sword, releasing Old Kai. From that point on Supreme Kai could only watch Gohan from afar, longing in his eyes. At least he now had a chance to re-evaluate his feelings for the boy. It was all so confusing to him and he finally understood why all the teenagers he'd come across were so confused about love. Up until now he had only loved people in a non-romantic way, like the way he loved Kibito and had loved his fellow supreme kais. He couldn't kid himself – the way he felt about Gohan was not the same, there was more to it. Yet he couldn't explain it either.

"Master, are you alright?" Kibito asked.

Supreme Kai lifted his face from his hands. "I am fine." He smiled. "There is just a lot to think about at the moment." And as planned Kibito's thoughts turned to Majin Buu rather than the boy they were watching.

Gohan sat, trying to focus, but the Old Kai wasn't helping by reading and laughing aloud. He let his thoughts drift to the Supreme Kai who he could see in the corner of his eye. It was all a bit odd now that they were back in the presence of others. Alone it had seemed like the most natural thing in the world to be attracted to the kai, but now Gohan remembered that he was the overseer of the universe. He needed to talk to the kai, ask him how he felt – what if it had all been a mistake in his eyes? He had mentioned that he had only meant for a few kisses. Gohan had kissed the kai to search for a spark and found one – what if there hadn't been a spark for Shin? Of course there was, Gohan told himself. Shin could have stopped him anytime, but he didn't. He had let Gohan continue.

"Focus!" the Old Kai yelled.

_Sheesh, how can he tell? _Gohan wondered. _Wait. What if he can read minds too?!_ Gohan blushed deeply.

**OoooO**

The Supreme Kai placed a hand on Gohan's arm which was more muscular than when he had last touched it.

"I believe in you, Gohan. You can defeat Buu."

"I hope this is enough."

They stood back on Earth, having just travelled back by instant transmission.

"I'll be waiting for you," Shin said.

Gohan smiled. "I won't be long." He pulled the kai into a hug, lifting him off his feet and kissing him one last time before they parted ways.

As Gohan flew towards the power that was Majin Buu he couldn't help but be happy. That exchange signalled to him that Supreme Kai did return his feelings. A pink figure came into view; the only thing on his mind now was the fight.

**OoooO**

After all that the Old Kai had done for him and the trust that Supreme Kai had in him, he had failed. He had allowed himself to be absorbed by Buu, leaving the fate of the universe in his father's hands. And his father had come through, just as he always had, the beacon of hope that Gohan had grown up believing in. Everyone was alive once more and with a little help from the Earth (and Mr. Satan) Buu was defeated.

Up on the lookout he was reunited with his family and friends. Chi-Chi was crying, Videl was hugging him and Goten was laughing just like Goku would be. Where were his father and the Supreme Kai? He did not have to wait long to find out. Goku and Vegeta reappeared with Mr. Satan and an unexpected Majin Buu (of the good variety). Everyone was happy it seemed. Except for him and Piccolo, it would appear.

"What's wrong, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Dende's not back yet. I just need to know that he's safe," Piccolo said. "Why aren't you celebrating?"

Gohan smiled. "I'm waiting for someone too."

They stood together for a few minutes, waiting in silence. Being in Piccolo's presence seemed to have a calming effect on Gohan, just as it always had since he was a child. Then Piccolo looked up and Gohan saw that Dende had materialised with another figure he didn't recognise. Gohan walked forward and saw…

"Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked.

The man was taller than the kai was, but his skin was the same shade of lavender and the face bared a striking resemblance.

"Hello, Gohan." The same voice too.

"What happened to you?"

"I fused with Kibito. We did not know that it would be a permanent change. Gohan, I'm sorry –"

Gohan shook his head. "Don't apologise."

"No. It's not what you think. I'm sorry that I ever led you on. I knew deep down that we could never have a relationship. I'm a kai, bound to duties and places unfit for someone like you."

"But –"

"No buts. We need to end this now, as short lived as it was. You'll find someone else, like you - rather than an old kai like me who will outlive you by millennia. Besides, my mind is one with Kibito's now. It has changed the way that I feel about things."

Gohan nodded. Every word was true, even if he didn't want it to be. He hugged the kai who was now nearly his height. "It was a pleasure knowing you. I just want to say I'm sorry that I failed you."

Kibito Kai patted his back. "You tried your best. Maybe we will meet again in Otherworld someday."

"I look forward to it."

The kai took a few steps away and waved before disappearing.

Gohan stood, letting everything sink in. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked round to see Piccolo.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah. Whatever happened, I'd take his advice and put it behind you. Besides, Videl's waiting for you."

Gohan nodded and looked to the sky. _When I get to Otherworld… _Then he rejoined his family and friends in their victory celebrations.

A/N: Wtf was that? Gohan and Videl? I dislike her and here I am making Piccolo act as a sort of match-maker. XD But…yeah. I'm not even sure I like the end. It's kind of sad that he fused with Kibito. Oh well~ Reviews are appreciated. ^^


End file.
